


How Bone Dad gets all the girls (and some of the boys(Not really(I'm Sorry)) (Almost Anime Only(She's in enough fics to be knowable all right))

by orphan_account



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Everyone Wants Bone Dad, F/M, this is a shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shit post of the highest degree





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> And the Madness Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of what is to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is not connected to the rest of the story

This Chapter Is optional, If you want only story, Feel Free to skip it:

This work is a post Many people will not enjoy, I respect that,

If you do not want to read anything containing potentially offensive jokes about:

Note: Almost all of this is referenced very indirectly or casually.  
Machocisim, Sadism, Necrophilia, Master-servant, Dehumanization, Cannibalism, underage children finding someone attractive, Liking the feeling of having no control, stalking, possession of another human being, and other fedishes. 

 

If you have not left yet:

I will advise you to use the 'Entire Work' Option, As all the chapters consist of barely a hundred words at most.

The author has chosen not to Keep this story on his profile, but will view comments occasionally.

AND ENJOY THE... CONTENT? STORY? SOMETHING LIKE THAT


	2. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Meet Our first Entry in Bone Dad's diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO GIRLS LIKE ANIZ PT 1

Albedo:  
Bone Dad messing with Her AI: **“And She Loves Momonga.”**  
Bone Dad: I’m gonna regret this aren't I?  
Bone Dad: Welp **(Saves)**  
Bone Dad: I feel so Guilty…  
Wana Suc Bone Dad: master why do you feel guilty, this uslessone asks?  
Bone Dad: HOLlY SHIT SHES TALKING WHAT DO I DO AHHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And He continued it for the rest of his days


	3. Several Maids Are Far too Loyal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Maids of Nazarack Pledge loyalty as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Meet Several Kinda monsters

Pleiades:  
In terrifying sync: We would do Anything to please our Master  
Bone Dad: Understood, Please stay careful of future threats  
Bone Dad’s thoughts: OH GOD I’M SO FU-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not _technically_ a pledge of affection


	4. The Vampire and The Overlord REALLY GET ALONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Love struck Vampire is born, Bone Dad Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Meet The List Of Shalltear's Fetishes

Shalltear:  
Somewhere deep in... The List Of Shalltear’s Fetishes: **“.., necrophillia, Master/Servant (RP),...”**  
A Walking Fetish: *can now Thinks*  
A Walking Fetish: BONE DADDY IS BEST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bone Dad Now has Two lovely Monsters after his nonexistent kid maker


	5. How to upset Fake Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically already happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start our next installment, covering Blue Rose's Star member

Evileye:  
Fake Guy: I save you now!!!  
Little Red Vampire: I love you now!  
Little Red Vampire: **(hurt nazarack person)**  
Fake Guy: **(Super angery Tm)**  
Fake Guy: I hate you now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little red vampire is so lucky Nazarack person didn't get too hurt


	6. Kids Have Affections too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elfs can Have Feelings to!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aura sure is hyper

Aura:  
Jumpy Showoff: I Is kid!!!  
Bone Dad: **(Is super epic ruler person)**  
Jumpy Showoff: I has crush now on Bone Dad  
Bone Dad thoughts: OH NO NOT THIISSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We begin the downward spiral


	7. When the Peak of Humanity wants to get Recked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly be different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When people oppose Nazzarack, there is no other fate

Zesshi:  
Wants to Lose thoughts: I Wana get BEAT  
Bone Dad: **(angery at theocracy for whatever)** 1V1 ME WEAK SCRUBS  
Wants to Lose: IMA FIGHT YOU, STUPID GUY THINKING THEIR STRONG AGAIN YOUR WEAK  
Bone Dad: **(Wins no problem)**  
WANTS TO BONE BONE DAD: I WANT KIDS NOW, THANKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And The fate of Humanity now rests with Bone Dad


	8. Not a love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a smart Girl meets a (supposedly) Really smart Skelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the mind of a yandere

Renner:  
Bone Dad: I give you Your dog and moneys , you lead a country wide rebelion to destabilize the economy for me to take over. Good? Good.  
Yandere Big Brains: I agree.  
Bone Dad: **(Leaves)**  
Yandere Big Brains: Climb, you may re-enter.  
Yandere Big Brains Thoughts: CLIMB GET OVER HERE I LOVE YOU!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A business deal has been settled


	9. When an angerey Person meets a Masochist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why you don't mess with Bone dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fake Guy is out for revenge

Clementine:  
Killy fast girl: Yum Momon will taste good  
Fake guy: Yea no, you killed my helpers, now i’m gonna beat you till you die  
Killy(And Likely Be killyed) fast girl: OHHH, OHHHHHHHHHH, THIS FEELS SO AMAZINGGGGG  
Fake Guy: ...Of course she likes it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Fake Guy has secured revenge!


	10. First encounters of the undead Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Village girl meets a Powerful Sorcerer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does all girls saved think this is fact?

Enri:  
Probably Legal: You Saved me!  
Bone Dad: Yea, do it all the time. **(Does not save people all the time)**  
Probably Legal: Now I’m legally your possession!  
Bone Dad thoughts: WTF WHAT DOES THAT MEAN  
Bone dad: I am unfamiliar with that law, could you clarify?  
Probably Legal: uh, Knight Saves Princess, Proceeds to gain possession of said Princess?  
Bone Dad Thoughts: OH GOD THIS IS BAD WHAT DO I DO  
Bone Dad; I am not in the need of more worldly possessions  
Bone Dad Thoughts: FEW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bone Dad escaped a bad situation,   
> and Probably Legal now owes a debt


	11. Dark Sward Girl Meets Dark Sward Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Welder of Darkness meets(Read, Stalks) A Man Of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Swards Are Evil Swards

Lakyus:  
Real RPing: I has a dark sward that wanta takes me over  
Fake Guy: I is a dark strong guy that doesn’t want to take you over  
Real RPing: IS YOU BETTER THEN SWARD  
Real RPing: **(Proceeds to Constantly follow Fake Guy)**  
Real RPing: **(is now in love with Fake Guy)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real RPing was happy  
> And Fake Guy had Another Stalker


	12. Two stronk meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Two Stronks Meet For the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Stronk is Drunk, The Other Stronk Is Fake Drunk

Gagaran:  
Strong Girl: I IS STRONK GIRL  
Fake Guy: I IS STRONKER GUY  
Strong Girl: I LOVES STRONKER GUY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they Lived Happily ever after,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Until the Beer ran out


	13. Smoll Dragon Girl (Not Clickbait)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE MEET SMOLL GRAGON GIRL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fake Guy Visits the Dragon Kingdom, and Learns of it's Namesake

(Non Anime(As of yet...)) Draudilion:  
Smoll Dragon Girl Who Is Not Kanna: Mr Momon plz save my everything  
Fake Guy: I Save your everything, you Tells me abouts super goods magic. Good? Good.  
Smoll Dragon Girl Who Is Not Kanna: Yes Mr.  
Fake Guy: **(1 minute later)**  
Fake Guy: All done!  
Smoll Dragon Girl Who Is Not Kanna: but you left like a minute ago??  
Fake Guy: Look outside then!  
Smoll Dragon Girl Who Is Not Kanna: **(Looks outside)**  
Smoll Dragon Girl Who Is Not Kanna: OH MY GOD THATS A LOT OF CORPSES  
Smoll Dragon Girl Who Is Not Kanna Thoughts: if he is king, he stay??  
Smoll Dragon Girl Who Is Not Kanna: MARRY ME NOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Fake Guy Ran For The Hills


	14. The Second Coming of, Smoll Girl(Non Dragon Style)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Smoll Girl Strikes Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Smoll Girl, Mk 1.5)

Nemu:  
Smoll not Dragon Girl: **(Walks in and looks around)**  
Smoll not Dragon Girl: **(Sits in Bone Dad’s lap)**  
Smoll not Dragon Girl: This looks amazing!!  
Bone Dad: Thank You. This place is the culmination of my friend’s many efforts, it truly is Amazing.  
Bone Dad thoughts: OH GOD, IF YOU EVEN EXIST, NO DO NOT DO THIS TO ME AGAIN, AURA WAS FAR TOO MUCH ON HER OWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he never talked with them again


	15. The Stably Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Explore the Twin mentality

Tia/Tina:  
Duo of Staby: we like stabying!!!  
Fake Guy: you can't staby me!  
Duo of Staby: **(sad)** yea…  
Duo of Staby: but we can still distract you!  
Fake Guy; how do you do that?  
Duo of Staby: **(dancey very pritty)** We gonna do dancey on you!  
Fake Guy: **(doesn't care)**  
Duo of Staby thoughts: WE LIKES STOIC MRS  
Duo of Staby: WE LIKE YOU NOW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived the rest of there life with his rejection


End file.
